Dusty Reflections
by EmeraldWind23
Summary: When Sonic and his friends are in New York City during the events of September 11th, Sonic realizes that real heroes are not always the fastest. Warning: refs to September 11th, 2001.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 8:46am

New York City Lower Manhattan

The gang looked up to see a huge explosion from the North Tower of the World Trade Center, Sonic, Tails and Manic were transfixed at the building, not realizing that aircraft and building debris were falling towards them, Sonia and Knuckles spotted this, and quickly shouted,

Sonia: Get out the way that stuff is heavy and deadly.

Knuckles: Oh my god what just happened?

Sonia: I don't know but this is big, it looks like this was definitely not planned.

The violet colored hedgehog pulled out her cell phone and called up Amy from their hotel room in Brooklyn. She was just waking up.

Amy: Hello, Sonia what's going on, hey what's all that screaming?

Sonia tried to wait until the chaos of people gasping screaming, panicking lowered so she can get a semi clear volume.

Sonia: Amy, turn on the television to one of the news stations, there is something big going on in Manhattan, but I have no idea what is going on, I am just hearing an explosion.

Amy: Oh my god, is everyone else alright, let me look outside.

She paused for a minute and looked outside, and to her horror she saw the north tower of the world trade center in flames.

Amy: I see it, Sonia I think it was a bomb.

Sonia: it did not sound like it, oh my god, everyone is here NYFD, NYPD, port authority, its like world war 3 going on right now, check 1010wins, and they can report what the situation is. Horns are going off debris is flying paper is flying and I just had to move Sonic Manic and Knuckles to move out of the way.

Amy: Alright (she listened on to what the report was and listened in horror in what the cause was) Sonia it was an airplane that crashed.

Sonia: Oh my, I knew it wasn't a bomb, listen I will call you right back, bye. (She hung up the phone)

Knuckles: (Trying to get through the crowds of people at aw at the burning building, people walked to her side.) What's the diagnosis?

Sonia: An airplane hit the world trade center. (She did not finish her sentence when Sonic, Manic and Tails came in shock.)

Sonic: No way it cannot be true.

Tails: It's true Sonic, and the way it looks, it was not small aircraft.

Manic: So what do we do?

Sonia: Nothing right now, (Sonic looked at her in disappointment and in anger) Sonic I know you want to do something, but even for a fast hedgehog, the smoke and debris is way too toxic. They were soon distracted by pedestrians and many other civilians on the street screaming and watching in horror as employees at the Trade Center began taking their lives in their own hands.

Knuckles: I can't believe it, their actually jumping, it is so not real.

Tails: This is not a good day at all; Sonic what are we going to do?

Sonic: (sighing for a minute) okay your right sis, so what is the plan?

Sonia: We can go to Battery Park; I think we can catch the subway back to Brooklyn.

Manic: We can't; I just got word that subway service to and from the trade center have been stopped. (Tails soon interrupted him looked up to the sky in horror.)

It was 9:03.


	2. It's An Attack

Chapter 2: It's an Attack:

9:03am:

The time was 9:03 am, the city of New York was in complete panic, just as things looked as worse as they were right now, the sound of an engine of an aircraft became louder, as it came closer to the financial complex, Tails prepared himself for the next impact of the aircraft, Sonic, Sonia, Manic and Knuckles were in complete shock not realizing that in that short moment many more people were about to die, Sonia turned to Knuckles and put her head into his chest as the red echidna and the others helplessly watched the plane slam into the corner of the south tower of the world trade center, the noise was horrendous, the sounds of metal and glass shattering following the huge explosion shook the area, thousands maybe even millions were now aware that the country was under attack.

"OH MY GOD!," Amy screamed from inside the hotel, she was at the Airport Marriot in Newark, NJ she was able to see from both the television and outside the hotel room window, she heard the blast as well. "I've gotta call them!," she continued as she began to sob and panic, "Please answer the phone please," she held onto the phone pressed against her ear as she waited for Sonia to pick up the phone, in Manhattan however, the streets became chaotic, pedestrians, businessmen, women children, police officers and firefighters ran for their lives to avoid aircraft and building debris, Sonic Tails and Manic ran to the nearest construction canopy while Knuckles and Sonia took refuge a nearby Italian deli. Sonic looked up at the burning sky scrapers in awe, he shook his head.

"There's gotta be something that I can do," Sonic said. Tails and Manic looked at him in dismay.

"Sonic, this is no simple battle with Eggman, the risk level of this situation is nothing that compares to anything you have done before," Tails said, he admired the blue hedgehog for his bravery but he knew that today the odds were against him.

"Tails is right bro," Manic added. "Did you just see what happened, that fire has to be huge, even the fastest thing alive wouldn't be able to make into both those building,".

"it's not fair," Sonic said, "those people who are still inside the building, there has to be a way to get in," Sonic said to himself, as he continued looking at the building. He knew deep down inside that Tails and Manic could be right. Meanwhile Sonia and Knuckles were leaving the deli, they looked in dismay at the burning buildings, the heaviness of the situation started to set in.

"Whoever did this is going to pay, they're not going to get away with this act of war" Knuckles said in anger, there was no true words to express the feelings he had.

"In time Knuckles, right now we have to find Sonic and the other three," Sonia replied, "I just hope there alright," Sonia added as she looked at the many others looking at the Trade Center in disbelief. A few miles to the north, a black and red shaded hedgehog watched on the huge television screen at the center of time square.

"This is unreal," a familiar voice said as she swooped down next to Shadow.

"Who do you think is responsible for this?" he asked the bat.  
"Who knows, but I do know that this was very deliberate," Rouge replied. Meanwhile back at the hotel, Amy Rose reattempted to call the missing gang, this time she found success.

"Sonic, are you guys alright," Amy asked.

"Were fine but I need you to do something for me," Sonic replied with a sense of urgency in his voice. "Tell me what they are saying on the news, who's involved with what is going on, which airline was that,"

"Honestly Sonic, it looked like a United Airlines jet, it had the blue grey and orange shade on it," Amy said informing on what the situation is at hand.

"Okay Amy, okay, call Sally for me please, tell her to please pray for me," Sonic said and he hung up the phone. Amy began to sob as she got disconnected, she didn't have a clue on what Sonic was about to do. Sonic turned to Manic and Tails.

"I don't think this is over, I think it's just the beginning," Sonic said, just as he finished saying that people around them started screaming and crying as they watch more people taking their fates into their own hands as investment bankers, lawyers and many other employees of the trade center took jumped out of buildings, the radio started broadcasting another message,

"_We have just gotten word of an explosion at the pentagon, an explosion at the pentagon, there is no information into what caused this explosion but it is believed to have been another plane_," the announcer from 1010 wins announced. everyone began talking about the situation that was being provided, people began calling loved ones as the crisis became more intense, cries and sobs flooded Sonic's ears, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Guys, I have to go cause somewhere else is going to get attacked, I know it," Sonic said with uncertainty.

"You can't Sonic, just stay with us, we will get through this," Tails said, tears began to feel his eyes as he realized that this could be the last time he sees his friend.

"Tails, I will be fine, I have to find out where the next target is, I can stop it, I know I can," he replied reassuring the young kitsune. Tails trying to hold back hesitated to letting Sonic go, but realized that Sonic had to at least try. Manic who was on the verge of tears looked Sonic in the eye trying to keep a level head.

"Just be safe, please come back," Manic said trying to avoid the lump in his throat. Sonic smiled and gave Manic a brotherly handshake in reassurance.

"Tell Sonia and big red that I'm just doing my thing, trying to save the world," Sonic replied. Sonic walked into the street and took off. 'Now, which way is Arlington, VA?' Sonic said as he raced through Lower Manhattan and onto the Jersey bridge.


End file.
